Cancer Cell Biology Program Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Cancer Cell Biology Program is to facilitate basic cancer research and accelerate the application of basic science discoveries in the clinic. The Program has three Specific Aims: 1) To elucidate the pathophysiology of cancer; 2) To support the development and dissemination of new technologies for cancer research; and 3) To facilitate the clinical translation of basic scientific discoveries. The program has 97 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 17 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $23.8 million in total costs from the NCI and $31.9 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Cell Biology Program members published 1,769 cancer- relevant papers. Of these 24% were inter-institutional, 9% were intra-programmatic, and 34% were inter- programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.